Conventionally, as a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, there has been known a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container structured such that a rear end portion of a leading tube and a front end portion of a shaft tube are connected so as to be rotatable and immovable in an axial direction, a spiral tube having a female thread in an inner portion and a plurality of axially longer protrusions in a peripheral direction in an outer portion is inward inserted to the shaft tube, a plurality of axially longer grooves provided along a peripheral direction in an inner portion of the shaft tube are engaged with the protrusions in an outer portion of the spiral tube, whereby the spiral tube is received so as to be non-rotatable and movable in the axial direction, a retractable shaft holding a rear end portion of a stick-shaped cosmetic material in a front end portion, having a male thread projection in a rear end portion and forming a noncircular shape is inward inserted to the leading tube and the spiral tube, a front end side of the noncircular retractable shaft is slidably received in a noncircular guide opening formed along the axial direction within the leading tube and coinciding with the noncircular shape of the retractable shaft, the male thread projection in the rear end portion of the retractable shaft is engaged with the female thread in the inner portion of the spiral tube, and a compression spring is arranged between the rear end surface of the leading tube and the front end surface of the spiral tube so as to press the spiral tube to a closed-end portion of the shaft tube, wherein if the leading tube and the shaft tube are relatively rotated, the retractable shaft moves forward and backward and the stick-shaped cosmetic material rises and sets with respect to the front end of the leading tube, by a rotation preventing mechanism constituted by the noncircular retractable shaft and the guide opening, and a engagement mechanism constituted by the male thread projection of the retractable shaft and the female thread of the spiral tube, and even if an impact is applied or a vibration is applied, for example, by dropping the stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container, the spiral tube and the retractable shaft moves forward while compressing the compression spring, absorbs the impact and the vibration on the basis of the forward movement and a compression effect of the compression spring, and prevents the stick-shaped cosmetic material from being detached away from the retractable shaft and broken (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-33703).
Further, there has been known a stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container structured such that a feeding container feeding a stick-shaped cosmetic material is attached as a stick-shaped cosmetic material cartridge to one end side of a cylindrical container, and to the other end side, there is attached, for example, a liquid cosmetic material cartridge, a stick-shaped cosmetic material cartridge having an other stick-shaped cosmetic material than the stick-shaped cosmetic material in the one end side, an applicator or the like, thereby diversifying an intended use (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-30961). The stick-shaped cosmetic material cartridge attached to the stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container is structured such as to be provided with a core chuck holding the rear end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material in the front end portion and provided with a guide projection serving as the male thread in the rear end portion, a spiral tube provided with a spiral groove with which the guide projection of the core chuck is engaged in an inner portion, and a cartridge main body receiving the core chuck in a front side thereof so as to be non-rotatable and slidable in the axial direction, and receiving the spiral tube in a rear side thereof so as to be rotatable and immobile in the axial direction, the stick-shaped cosmetic material cartridge is attached to a coupling container so as to be rotatable and detachable (or undetachable), a projection portion (a locking portion) provided in an approximately center portion in the axial direction within the coupling container and protruding to the stick-shaped cosmetic material cartridge side is engaged with a knurled portion (a locking portion) provided in an inner portion of a rear end portion of the spiral tube on the basis of the attachment, the spiral tube is engaged with the coupling container so as to be non-rotatable and is structured such that a rotational force of the coupling container is applied thereto from a rear side thereof, the spiral tube and the cartridge main body are relatively rotated on the basis of a relative rotation of the coupling container and the cartridge main body, and the core chuck moves forward and backward and the stick-shaped cosmetic material rises and sets with respect to the front end of the cartridge main body by the rotation preventing mechanism constituted by the core chuck and the cartridge main body, and the engagement mechanism constituted by the guide projection of the core chuck and the spiral groove of the spiral tube.